


"Aloha, Cowboy"- Edge of Seventeen Alternative Take

by SarahLannister



Series: Outtakes, Unused & Alternate Takes- Fandom Specific [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Version of A Scene, Brat Character, Cowboy Kink, Edge of Seventeen Deleted/Outtake Scenes, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirty Talk, Foreplay, Late Kinktober Entry, Light Choking, Lots of Build Up But No Actual Smut, Married Couple, Mild Elements of BDSM, Mild Kink, Rough Draft, Safewords, Too Late For Kinktober, Version of A Scene I Didn't Use In The Final Posting, build up to smut, mild dom!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLannister/pseuds/SarahLannister
Summary: A rough outline of a smut scene for "Edge of Seventeen" that ended up scrapping due to to tonal issues.Plot: Waking up on her first official morning as Mrs. Winchester, Everlyn and her new husband Dean engage in a little kinky foreplay...





	"Aloha, Cowboy"- Edge of Seventeen Alternative Take

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ahoy-hoy!  
> This one was meant to open chapter 4 of "Edge of Seventeen" where Evie wakes up after the wedding reception.  
> I decided not to go with it as it would be more realistic in relation to previous chapter content for her to be too stressed to have sex with Dean and for him to be hungover as fuck giving all the champagne he drank at the reception.
> 
> I hope you enjoy these little snippets.
> 
> For now, please excuse my rambling. Enjoy! (and please don't murder me for cutting off before the juicy bit!)
> 
> -Chubbs

 

**The next morning…**

A number of rough calloused fingers swept ghost-like over Evie’s jaw, making her smile in her sleep. She murmured out an approving noise and rolled onto her back instinctively leaning into the touches as they deepened, strong hands trailing along her neck and collarbone.

“ _ Dean…? _ ” she whispered, still slightly dazed as she began to blink away the last remnants of the night. A low, rumbling chuckle tickled the shell of her left ear and a soft kiss landed on her pulse point.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Winchester.”

“Huh..?” Evie sat upright and opened her eyes. The hotel room was still dimly lit, the curtains unopened. Dean was kneeling by her side of the bed, a serene smile upon his features as his hands once more wandered upwards to brush several locks of disheveled black hair from her forehead.

“It’s a little after one. You don’t usually sleep this late…”

“Why is it so dark in here?” Evie failed to stifle a yawn as she stretched her arms and wiggled her toes, her back cracking loudly in the stillness. Dean laughed and stood up, turning towards the window to pull back the curtains. As he did so, the room was flooded with bright natural light and Evie whined as her eyes protested until, blinking in the early afternoon sun, she was suddenly drawn to her husband’s state of dress…

“Uhh… why are you wearing a Stetson?”

“Why are you complaining’?” Dean purred as he moved to kneel at the end of the bed. “What is it you always say? ‘ _ Save an Impala, ride a Winchester? _ ’”

“You’re an idiot…!” Evie shook her head in amusement as he slowly crawled up beside her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

“Says the woman who married me.”

“Touche, Cowboy.”

Dean’s laugh was low and husky and as she placed her hands on his chest, he began to kiss along her neck, nuzzling against her as he sucked tiny little marks along her pale skin. 

“Was seducing me the minute I woke up all part of those kinky plans you mentioned?” Evie said breathlessly as one of his hands dipped below the hem of her camisole top and traced lazy circles along her stomach.

“Maybe...I had a whole evening planned around this;” his free hand tipped his Stetson, green eyes twinkling with mischief; “...Even got me some assless chaps off  _ Amazon Prime _ . Too bad I passed out before I could give ya y’own private fashion show…”

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” Evie giggled as she moved to straddle his hips, her own hands slipping beneath the fluffy white material of the robe he wore to push it open and reveal his strong chest before she traced along his sternum down towards his abdomen. Dean licked his lips, eyes veiled as he followed her movements.

“Gonna murder your vagina!”

Evie stilled, moving to cover her mouth as a loud snort threatened to escape her.

“Oh God, only you could get away with workin’ a line like _ that  _ into some afternoon delight!”

“Oh, shush! You love it when I talk dirty!” Dean teased as he sat upright slightly and gripped her hips, rolling them both until she was beneath him. Her entire body shook with ill-suppressed giggles and instinctively, she wound her legs around his hips as he began to shrug off his robe.

“Sooo… assless chaps, huh?”

“Yup. No expense spared when it comes to satisfying you and your Cowboy kink.” Dean purred as he pushed her camisole up and dived down to take one of her nipples between his lips. Evie groaned and arched into him, her fingers rushing through his hair as she closed her eyes to the pleasant tingle of his touch.

“I love it when you spoil me rotten…!”

“Y’deserve it, baby…” Dean murmured against her, one hand reaching to gently grasp her neck whilst the other gave her breast a light squeeze. Evie shuddered, her breath a gasp as she found her hips began to grind against him, the lack of friction maddening.

“Y-You can go a lil’ harder, Dean…”

He looked up, studying her face for any sign of hesitation.

“Want me to choke you?” Dean couldn’t hide the concern in his voice despite his own growing arousal. He knew she had certain kinks and God knows they’d explored many of them in the two years they’d been together but even at that he was wary of pushing things beyond both their limits. Licking his bottom lip, Dean shuffled upwards and placed both hands on either side of her neck, his thumbs pressing against the hinge of her jaw just enough for her to eek out a soft moan.

_ “Dean…” _

“I’ll go slow, baby. Get naked.” Dean whispered, bridging the gap between them with a closed-mouth kiss. Evie nodded and managed to shimmy out of her pyjama bottoms, kicking them aside before he broke his hold on her momentarily to let her peel off her camisole.

Before Dean had a chance to say anything more, Evie pulled him down and crushed her lips to his, her teeth biting his lip almost hard enough to hurt, causing him to let out a whimper. Once more, Dean’s hands encircled her neck but he held back, pausing for a moment of air as he gazed down upon her.

“Tell me the safeword.”

“P-Poughkeepsie.”

“Attagirl.” He kissed her again, harder this time and as she arched against him, Dean relished the tiny whines and needy protests he dragged from her mouth as time after time, he shifted just enough to deny her what she so desperately needed.

“Gonna make you beg for it…” Dean drawled as he swatted her hand away from his erection and then pinned her down by splaying his fingers over her navel. A growl escaped Evie and she glowered up at him but Dean knew it was all for show. She loved it when he took control and considering that Sam and Castiel had gone downstairs to the buffet, he relished not needing to be quiet for their sake as he sat back and watched her writhe against his firm grip.

“You’re evil…!” she sulked, playing along and pretending to struggle against him. Dean smirked and leaned down, holding her steady with one arm across her stomach whilst he made himself comfortable nestled between her thighs.

“So I’ve been accused! Keep talkin’, Evie. Tell me what you want an’ I  _ might  _ just give it to you.” 

With a whine, Evie’s head flopped back onto her pillow and she tried to shimmy her hips forward towards his face but his arm was too heavy against her and she stopped short, heat pooling in her core as her legs began to tremble with anticipation.

“S-Surprise me.”

 

“Brat.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
